


Dean Turns Desperate

by Cerulean_supwho



Series: Love for Hire [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Illegal Activities, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_supwho/pseuds/Cerulean_supwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe where Cas and Dean meet in college.<br/>Dean has to work for Crowley as a prostitute to pay for Cas' medical bills. Dean would do anything for Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rachel cried herself to sleep for a week. What she had thought was going to be a lark; a onetime gift to herself had backfired on her. She thought the sex would be therapeutic and uncomplicated; not like the drama of dating and trying out new relationships. The thoughts of someone fixing her up with someone or online dating had left her cold. Now look what she’d done. She had ruined her quiet peaceful life after she had come to accept being alone. What was she thinking? It didn’t help when Crowley had called to solicit more time from Rachel, she readily and absolutely declined, although she had given high praise for Dean; she wanted Dean to do well even though the thought of him selling himself hurt her heart. She still couldn’t wrap her head around him doing that for money. Not that it was at all sleazy; on the contrary he had been well groomed, polite, and very intuitive; he had made her feel so at ease, but she could not go back. Just the one night had drawn her in, turning her life upside down and now she was miserable. She had tasted the fantasy and that made it too real. Rachel was strong and made herself carry on doing what she did best, putting a smile on her face, reassuring others and then started to feel a little better by the end of the week. Her job was demanding and would suffer if she lost her edge and couldn’t stay on top of things.

When her daughter called for their weekly chat she agreed to come up and spend some time with her and her little family. They had not waited to start their family and had a 6 month old daughter. It was tough on her daughter trying to finish her degree with a little one at home, so Annabelle sometimes just wanted her mother. They lived about four hours away and so a weekend trip was in order. Rachel agreed knowing it would help to ground her and get her mind off of those green eyes that were haunting her nights. She ignored the messages from Crowley that kept popping up on her cell. She thought about blocking the number but didn’t; it was a link to Dean she wasn’t ready to break.  
Her trip helped and she walked into work Monday morning with a brighter outlook. It didn’t hurt that when she got home yesterday she had come twice remembering about all of the things she had done with Dean as well as a few new scenarios assisted by her imagination and a vibrator. She was back to taking care of herself like she had done for years allowing her to focus on her job and kids. Today she needed to make her rounds and let some of the employees know that they were due training and give them the options that were available. She always sent e-mails but also made a point to contact the nurse managers individually as she found it aided in compliance.

Right after getting off the elevator and rounding the corner on one of the oncology floors she thought she was hallucinating. At the end of the hall she saw a familiar looking well groomed six foot man in a nicely tailored blue suit going into the corner room. Okay, she was losing her mind; there was no possible way was that Dean. It must be all that fantasizing she was doing, starting to blur the edge between her imagination and reality. She made it to the nurses’ station, tried to remain calm and greeted the staff. She made small talk with them, giving them updates on programs and putting the notices on the bulletin boards at the desk and in the break room all the while on pins and needles. Before leaving she decided to snoop a little and her best bet was Cindy. She was a very good nurse, skilled and observant as well as chatty. She asked about the patient in 316, what his diagnosis was and how he was doing.

Cindy had been taking care of Mr. Novak who had an advanced case of leukemia, had been here for six weeks, and was well into his treatment. It had been a tough go and the man was very weak but his response was promising.

“So does Mr. Novak have a good support system, family members?”

“Not a lot of family, mostly just his boyfriend. He’s here every day without fail. He takes really good care of him. It’s going to break his heart if he doesn’t make it.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Well, you can tell how much he loves him. I mean you know he’s really there for him. Some people have a lot of family hovering, you know the ones. They’re here but they don’t actually help out. Expect the nursing staff to do most of it. But when Dean’s here he is so attentive and gentle with him. It will be bad if he doesn’t make it.”

Rachel heard nothing after Cindy said Dean’s name. He was here, in her hospital. He had a boyfriend who had leukemia. The pieces all started fitting together. She knew there was a reason for Dean working for Crowley. Was he that desperate? Cindy was still rattling on.

“What was that? What were you saying about the treatments?”

“Well, they’re very expensive. Mr. Novak has failed previous treatments and Mr. Winchester has insisted that he wants to finish the whole plan. They were going to stop treatment; you know how it is, the bottom line and all? They’ve been pushing them about the payments. I think it’s just rude for the billing people to pin them down in the room about the money. You should have heard Dean, the boyfriend, telling them off the other day. He told them to get out, he had it under control. He didn’t want Cas, Mr. Novak, to be stressed out about the money.”

“So were they able to pay something?”

“You know I’m not sure. Mr. Winchester doesn’t talk about it, especially around Mr. Novak. He’s always trying to cheer him up. He helps with his research, brings books, reads to him, and helps him on the computer.”

“Research?” Cindy was so easy, just get her started and she would spill her guts. 

“Yeah, his name is Castiel Novak and he’s some sort of famous author or something in the religious world. I never read anything of his, but he’s working on another book and Dean is helping him. I guess to give him something to do and take his mind off the treatments and the nausea.”

That had to be Rachel’s Dean. She knew him as Dean Smith but this sounded like her Dean. Attentive, loving, taking care of Castiel: this all sounded like the Dean she had spent the night with. The leukemia treatments were the reason he needed money. This was the big thing behind it all, the reason Dean was there, the light in his eye was his boyfriend. Cindy was called away and Rachel knew she had overstepped her role at the hospital when grilling her, but knew she wasn’t through with this.

She went back to work although she found it hard to focus; she stayed distracted the rest of the day and into the night. She was not able to get to sleep worrying about the situation. Rachel finally drifted off after she made a decision and would start her campaign to help Dean and his boyfriend in the morning.  
Chapter

It was three years since Cas finally got the diagnosis of leukemia. The year prior to that had been spent in denial about anything being wrong with him and then eventually giving in to Dean when he insisted that he see a doctor. Dean remembered Cas changing from being athletic and fit, to being a grumpy, worn out homebody. They used to run together in the mornings; Cas hated the gym, but running with Dean helped them both get ready for their respective days. The world of high finance was grueling, Dean was always under a lot of stress but he loved what he did and he was good at it. Cas’ job was rarely physical and the only exercise he got on the job was carrying heavy books and walking across campus. Much of his time was spent poring over ancient texts and cross referencing them.

At first he just opted out on the morning run, begging off for a few more minutes in bed.   
He acted tired all the time and had spurned Dean’s amorous advances more and more. Dean was a little hurt at first; they had always had a very active sex life with Cas frequently initiating their love play. When Cas started turning him down, Dean knew something was really wrong. Cas kept making excuses, he just needed more sleep, more vitamins, or to eat healthier. Dean bought an expensive blender and made freakin’ kale smoothies to see if it would help, but Cas kept getting worse. When they got the diagnosis Dean had beaten himself up, regretting that he had not made Cas go earlier.

The first year Cas went through three months of treatment and had seemed to get a little better. His white blood cell counts had gotten better and had remained stable for close to a year. They had done everything the doctors told them to do; hell they had even continued the hateful kale smoothies. Dean would drink them as well as a show of solidarity, if Cas had to do it, he would too.

Cas’ books had done okay the first few years, appealing to a select group. They took his income from the first book and bought a condo in one of the nicer areas near Loyola. Cas would sometimes ride his bike to campus. Dean had done very well with his investments both for his clients and himself. At the beginning of Cas’ treatment they had no debt or financial worries. After he relapsed and had to go through an even more harsh treatment, they sold the condo and moved to a less expensive apartment, trying to cut corners as they had already depleted most of their savings. It helped for a while and Dean was making all of their financial arrangements so Cas would not have to worry about anything and be able to concentrate on getting well.

After the second course of treatment Cas never bounced back, his work on his third book stalled and Dean’s work was failing having made some bad decisions, his investments losing money for him and his clients. Dean never gave up and took Cas to Northwestern and the new cancer treatment center. Cas had to make it through this. Dean would not let him give up. Dean had not given up but absolutely did not know what else he could do. He had spent the money from Crowley on rent, bills and necessities. It was not near enough. He couldn’t ask for more help from anyone. Sammy had already floated them a loan, but he had a wife and two kids now, had an apple pie life and Dean had imposed enough on him. He was a great lawyer and was doing well; Dean helped put him through school so Sam had been more than happy to pitch in, insisted that it was not a loan and told Dean he did not expect anything in return. Dean had given him more than he could ever repay.

Dean had tried to spend more time at work. He needed the job and had worked hard to get where he was today. There was a lot of pressure on him lately at work. He was afraid if he didn’t produce they were going to let him go. He saw Cas every day, some days he never made it home and had to always carry a change of clothes with him. He hated to leave him when the nausea or pain was bad and Cas always did better when he was able to stay with him. Dean tried to bring things from home to make it better on him, helped with his book, wanted Cas to have something to look forward to. What Cas looked forward to was Dean. Dean had always been it for Cas. He never looked at another person after Dean. Dean was his beautiful, gentle man. No one had ever loved Cas the way Dean loved him. Dean made Cas feel as if he was the center of his world and Cas knew that with every breath he took, none of it would mean anything without Dean.

Cas remembered when they first started dating Dean had been in major denial. Cas knew that Dean loved him, but in Dean’s mind, he was not gay or bisexual and Cas always agreed that the label wasn’t important. Dean had been uncomfortable being seen with Cas in public when they were presented as a couple. It had been hard on Cas, always wondering if Dean would tire of him, just wake up one morning and realize Cas was never going to have a vagina. It took Dean a long time to adjust to being out; Cas remembered when it all changed. It was that first Christmas in Chicago, there had been that party where they had run into Balthazar. Dean was livid, beside himself with jealousy and Cas had to drag him out of there before Dean killed him. There was blood lust in his eyes; Cas had never seen him like that before or since.

Cas told Dean early in their relationship, while they were getting to know each other, about how Balthazar had basically used him, then just walked away leaving Cas bereft. It had been an important relationship to Cas and he wanted Dean to know about it. He never thought they would ever run into the Brit again. Cas’ department at Loyola had thrown a big Christmas party that year and Cas had taken Dean with him. The alcohol was flowing even in the sphere of religious academia and it was quite a lively party. Cas was an up and comer, the department’s golden boy and they wanted to show him off. There were many attendees that had been invited from several other institutions and Balthazar was one of them. He was a very handsome man and was dressed in a black velvet jacket with a ruffled white shirt open at the collar. He exuded sex. He spied Castiel first and made his way over. Cas stood his ground; he was proud of Dean and besides Dean was stunning tonight as always. They had shopped together and picked out the blue silk suit that he was wearing, along with the dark jade shirt and green, blue and silver striped tie; Cas knew that he was with the most attractive man in the room. His perception was affirmed every time he saw one of the wives eyes widen when they passed by. Castiel knew Dean was a walking wet dream, but he was all his, however he was still a little insecure about how Dean felt regarding the relationship. 

Balthazar practically purred as he approached them, “Cassie, I did not expect to see you here. And who is this scrumptious creature?”

“Hello Balthazar. This is Dean, my boyfriend. Dean this is Balthazar. “

Dean’s eyes narrowed at the introduction, picking up immediately on this being ‘the’ Balthazar, not a very common name. Neither Balthazar nor Dean proffered a hand to shake and Cas’ posture had stiffened as the man drew near, much too close for comfort and then placed his hand on the back of Cas’ waist. Dean bristled at the man’s touch and before he could say anything, Balthazar taunted him.

“Such a pretty, pretty man. As ever you have good taste my love. So Dean, are you enjoying the talents Cassie here learned under my tutelage?” 

It was all Cas could do to hold Dean back. He whispered in his ear, “Let it go. I’m going home with you babe.”

“Feisty too. Ooh, pretty and feisty. I bet he’s a real tiger in the sack, and Cassie is such a greedy little bottom.”

Before Cas could stop him, Dean had thrown the punch that landed square on the interloper’s jaw. To his credit Balthazar took the hint and backed off without returning a blow. It was obvious that he was no match for the solid and menacing man at Castiel’s side. Cas was able to calm Dean enough to leave before anyone took much note of the disturbance. When they got home, Dean was still seething and pushed Cas against the wall crushing his mouth with a punishing kiss. 

“No one is ever going to talk to you like that. You hear me. Cas you’re much too good for that self serving bottom feeder. And YOU ARE MINE! Do you hear me? MINE.”

Dean’s grip on Cas’ hips was brutal, needy, consuming and full of heat. He practically ripped Cas’ clothes off; Cas helping as much as he could, because Dean like this was so fucking hot and he wanted him inside him. Wanted him to fuck him hard and he knew by the way Dean was pushing his lips apart and shoving him onto the bed, he was going to. Dean had the lube in his hand before he could get his own clothes off; he dropped his jacket and loosened his tie and started working right away on Cas’ opening. The first finger went in wet and fast and before Cas could adjust the second finger was already in, Dean stretching him impatiently and yet not aggressive enough to hurt him. Soon he had a third finger in and Cas was expecting the fourth. It never came. Instead Dean was unzipping his slacks and slicking his cock hurriedly; Cas knew this was the quickest he had ever tried to enter him, but he was ready and needed Dean in him.

“Cas?”

“Go ahead baby, want you in me.”

Dean pressed past the rim and bottomed out with one swift thrust. He met Cas eyes and not seeing any evidence of pain, only want, Dean pressed on and proceeded to fuck Cas hard, and deep, thrusting rapidly like a desperate man. 

“You are mine Cas. I wish you’d never been with anyone but me. I don’t,” thrust, “want,” thrust, “Any,” thrust, “one,” thrust, “to,” thrust, “ever,” thrust, “touch you again. Do you hear me?”

“Yes, Dean. No one but you baby. No one ever. Just you. Love you baby.”

“I love you too baby, love you too.” Dean was panting, never letting up, his assault on Cas’ ass just short of painful. Every thrust now was aimed at Cas’ prostate; Dean heard him keening and was overwhelmed with the sight of him.

“Come for me baby. Sweet Cas, come for me.” The last was whispered in his ear as Dean rested on his chest while never letting up on his relentless battering of Cas’ sensitive prostate. Cas came with Dean’s name on his lips and Dean responded to Cas’ cry with his own blinding orgasm. After catching his breath Dean was all over Cas again, kissing him from head to toe, worshipping him, whispering a litany of how he loved him.

“Cas, no one for me but you baby. Never look at any one else. No one as beautiful as you. Love your eyes. Your hair. Your nose. Your skin. Your muscles. Your fucking awesome ass. I just catch a glimpse of it sometimes and get hard. Love you baby. Always love you. No one for me ever but you……and if that means I’m gay….I am okay with that.” By now Dean was lying next to Cas, arm and leg draped over him, kissing him between his protestations of love and fidelity. “You knew that bothered me some, didn’t you?”

Cas grinned, “Yes Dean, I knew it bothered you.”

“Not any fucking more and if anyone ever lays a hand on you….well I wouldn’t want to be them.” Dean punctuated the last with a kiss and made his way back down Cas’ body, gathering his come to lube his already hardening cock and with a few more strokes he was fully hard and he eased his way back in. This time he started out slowly, tenderly, steadily, while kissing him with an intensity that he’d not shown before. Dean had been hungry for him before, but this was different. He was giving it all up, holding nothing back, emptying all of his hurt, loneliness, and insecurities at the altar of Cas. Cas clung to him, taking him in, urging him on and Dean came first crying out with tears streaming down his cheeks. They lay together just touching each other, caressing and needing the reassuring presence of each other’s bodies.

Cas knew about the money issues but did not have the energy to help. He hated that it was all left on Dean, however he trusted Dean to take care of it. He had always taken good care of him. He just wished that Dean was not in so much pain; it was obvious the toll that Cas’ illness was exacting from Dean had changed him; he looked drained all the time, forcing smiles to try and cheer him up. Cas willed himself to get better, took all the treatments offered and was determined to persevere for Dean’s sake. The reality was that Castiel had no control on the outcome, but he would do anything that was required of him, suffer through the nausea and the pain for Dean. He would do it all over again for Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel found her way into Castiel’s files and found the extent of the debt to the hospital. She also got access to information that she needed in order to investigate more about the story of Dean and Cas. All of their important numbers, social security, addresses, phone numbers, and work information were all available to her in the medical record. She knew she had crossed a line, and yet was compelled to continue delving in order to do something to help Dean.

Cas was a tenured professor at Loyola with his doctorate in religious studies; he was published and was currently working on the third volume of a popular series about Man and Religion. The first focused on Myths vs Reality, the second was titled Angels vs Demons: the facts to support the existence, and the working title of the third was Will There be an Apocalypse?. Dean had done well for himself, MBA from Loyola, huge moneymaker for the firm Wesson, Smith and Jones. Lately he had made some bad investments, so between that and Cas’ treatments they had not been able to keep up. Dean had made valiant efforts to manage things. Cas’ relapse happened at a time when they had run out of reserves.

There were a few entries of a brother and sister coming to visit, which was odd as Castiel was one of thirteen children, parents were still alive, but there was no mention of other family members coming to see him. Just Dean, Dean’s brother Sam, colleagues of Cas and his personal assistant, who functions as a liaison to his publishers; he was currently two thirds of the way towards finishing the third book and had already burned through the advance. 

She discovered how Dean had met Crowley; he was a client at Dean’s firm which explained a lot. The extent of the debt incurred was overwhelming. The only light at the end of the tunnel was that Castiel was showing promising response to the treatments. Even though he was very weak he looked good on paper, his white counts were up and the indices for his bone marrow’s status showed a marked improvement. All they needed right now was a little financial reprieve. Rachel wanted to help and decided it was within her power, but Dean could not find out it was her.

Dean was sitting at home scratching the four day growth of stubble on his chin, sipping his third glass of cheap whiskey and staring at a check for an obscene amount of money. The unexpected knock on the door happened as soon as he had gotten home tonight as if they were waiting on him. He had to sign for the envelope that contained the cashier’s check and a note specifying that the check was being traced so the sender would know whether it was cashed, and there was a time limit of five days. The rest of the typed message was short.

“Dean, just take this for you and Castiel. You need it. Use it. It’s a gift. Don’t question it.”

But Dean could not just cash the damn check. He could not take this gift at least not without knowing who it was from. It was too much to just take; he would have to pay it back. His first thought was family, so he called Sammy.

“Not me man, wish I could. Dean you should just use it and worry about where it came from later. You and Cas deserve a break. You’ve always done a lot for other people. Take it man, figure it out later.”

“You know I can’t do that Sam.”

“Then you should do it for Cas Dean.”

“I should be taking care of him. I fucked it all up and now…”

“Take the money dude. You deserve it, just take it.”

Dean spent the next day canvassing his relatives and even some people at his firm, mentors and people that had supported him on his way up. He was freaking out. He needed the money, but just taking it? It went so far against his grain that he was panicking and unable to make a decision. He was keeping a brave face in front of Cas and never let on anything about the check. He needed to make the decision and did not want to burden him. After two days of deliberation he was not any closer to making a decision.

Rachel had been skulking around the oncology floor for the last few days, observing Dean’s coming and goings and trying to glean any new information available. She was monitoring any billing activity as well as Castiel’s medical progress. 

“Who’s that?” Rachel saw an uncommonly tall man in a suit with long chestnut hair entering room 316. Apart from the height he was also strikingly handsome.

The ever chatty Cindy had a ready answer, “Oh, that’s Sam Winchester, Mr. Winchester’s brother. He’s been here a few times. God that family grows them hot and tall.” Cindy was reading her mind. Rachel quizzed her a little more and decided a casual encounter with the brother might help. She had to be careful; she had been able to avoid Dean thus far and knew that could not change. She followed Sam into the elevator lately and offered directions or any help.

“I know my way to the cafeteria I think.”

“Well, if you need anything at all, let me give you my phone extension. I know my way around red tape if you find you need it.”

“What I need help with is my stubborn brother.”

“Here we are. Cafeteria. You want to talk about it, sometimes that helps?”

Sam took her up on it, she had a kind face, and he was at a loss with Dean. They chatted for longer than Sam intended, Rachel was a good listener and as usual, Sam was frustrated beyond belief with his brother. He loved him, but he could be obstinate and unyielding about certain things and had always adamantly refused anything that reeked of charity. When they were short on cash growing up Dean always found a way to get what they needed and never took charity from anyone. Family members were the only ones he had ever accepted help from when their dad would leave them high and dry. Sam never mentioned the windfall but by the end of the conversation, Rachel knew that Dean would probably not accept the money without a nudge. She had been afraid of that.

Rachel ruminated on the problem all day and into the night and decided it had to be done. She called Crowley late that night and requested Dean; only Dean and it had to be the next night or she was out. She hated to do it but drastic times and all. She actually admired Dean even more for his stance, but this was stupid considering the position he was in. Dean was having his normal nightcap of whiskey and worry when Crowley called. He had been sitting and staring at the check, knowing he needed it, but had been wracking his brain for a way he could come up with the money on his own. Hell he had even called his dad, he figured he didn’t have that kind of money, but he left no stone unturned before he made his decision. Damn Crowley the persistent bastard. He wanted him off his back and he figured the only way was to tell him off.

“Fuck the hell off Crowley you limey bastard. I am not in the mood.”

“Dean,” Crowley purred, “always a pleasure talking to you.”

“The fuck you want? Not interested.”

“Are you sure about that? You might want to hear me out. You have had a repeat request. Your previous client called and asked for you specifically, no one else and is willing to make it worth your while.”

“What’s the catch?”

“No catch Dean. So suspicious. Tsk, tsk. She did request you for tomorrow and offered almost double your last fee, however after tomorrow the offer will be taken off the table.”

“And there it is. So there is a time limit. What is it lately with time limits? Fuck my life.”

“Well Winchester, are you in or out? Don’t want to keep the lady waiting do we?”

Dean did not expect Rachel to call again, not by the way they had parted. He had gotten the distinct impression that she regretted him having to do this. But hell, Dean was about as stressed out as he could be and the thought of a night of sex sounded kind of great. He couldn’t make a decision about this fucking check and he felt boxed into a corner with no way out. The time with Rachel had kind of helped him, for a little while at least, and Dean could earn some money without taking a handout. Fucking hell, at least there would be sex.

“Dean? Waiting. What’s it going to be? To shag or not to shag?”

“Fuck you, you son of a bitch. I’m in. Tell her I’m in. What time?”

Crowley chuckled, gloating more than a little, “I knew you’d come back Dean. They always come back.”

Dean poured himself another drink and tucked the check into his pocket. Two more days, he had two more days to make a decision.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel left work early, went home to shower and dress especially for Dean. She had no intention of having sex with him tonight, but she would be lying if she said she hadn’t toyed with the idea. God, Dean, why did you have to be so….so…principled? You’ll fuck me for money, but you won’t take charity. Mark, the good looking blonde met her at the reception desk and escorted her to the familiar double doors. When they entered she was startled a little as Dean was already sitting on a loveseat nursing a whiskey. He rose to meet her and Mark let himself out unobtrusively.

“Hello Rachel.”

“Hello Dean.”

He hugged her and said, “I have to say this was unexpected.”

“I know Dean, I wasn’t, I mean It was never my intention to…Can I talk to you?”

Concerned at her manner he offered, “Let’s sit. Can I get you something to drink?”

“I um no, well I guess I’ll take a water,” she choked out noticing that her mouth was dry.

After they settled in and Rachel collected her thoughts, she knew that any more subterfuge was not going to work with Dean. The only plan she had was getting him here and she was beginning to regret that move. It sounded good to begin with; the setting neutral and familiar. The only thing she could come up with now was the truth and she would definitely have to downplay her behavior as it was downright stalkerish. Dean’s affect was open, curious and thankfully calm. Rachel just hoped he would take the damn money, even if he’s mad at her. He needs to take the money.

“So Dean, I work at Northwestern’s Cancer Center. I um, am the director of employee education.” Dean’s eyes opened wide at that. He had not paid much attention to her work information obviously.

“I saw you there and I did not want to intrude on your life, but I was not able to refrain from that. I’m afraid I made some inquiries into your boyfriend’s situation and for that I apologize.”

“So you know about Cas?”

“Yes and I know how hard it’s been on the both of you so I..” Rachel saw the light go on in those intense green eyes.

Dean leaned forward, a look of disbelief changing his stance, “Is it you? Is the check from?”

“Yes Dean I just wanted to help.” Rachel decided that this was a good time to allow Dean to just adjust to the idea.

“Well I can’t take it. You shouldn’t have. You barely know me Rachel. It was one night, why would you? I can’t take it.”

“You can and you will Dean. Do it for Cas. It’s also okay to do it for yourself. You have done a lot for the people around you.” Sam had filled her in on how Dean had put him through college and then Law School. “Accept it graciously. I won’t miss that money. I didn’t earn it. It was an inheritance that has been just sitting there for years. I don’t need it. You do. I want to give it to you. Simple. Please take it?”

Dean was mulling it over. The money would make his life so much easier. Less worries. More time with Cas and with that amount of money they would be one hundred percent out of debt.

“The only way I’ll take the money is to pay you back. I insist.”

“It’s a gift, not a loan Dean.”

“Well, you keep telling yourself that. I’m paying you back. I know how to find you now.”

“Dean, you are stubborn.”

“Yes, yes I am. Now about tonight?” Dean was inching towards her and leaning in.

“No Dean, I wasn’t planning on. I just needed to talk to you..”

“You mean you paid Crowley just to talk to me?”

“Yeah, it seemed like a good idea at the time..but I really just wanted to make sure you took the money so..”

“Well and here I was looking forward to fucking you. You got me all worked up for nothing baby? Been thinking about you. You know it would be a crime to waste the money you paid Crowley, right?”

Rachel was wet and God he was…hot… and she was fucked. “I uh, um..”

She never got a chance to say anything else with Dean’s mouth covering hers, pinning her down and stealing her breath away. She rationalized to herself, ‘Just one more time. It was for Cas and Dean wanted to pay her back,’ besides she didn’t want the money…God help her she wanted……

“Mnnh, fuck me Dean.”

“Gonna baby, fuck you so good,” he whispered with hot breath in her ear.

In the morning they were showering together, knowing their time together was coming to an end when Dean offered, “So I’d like to arrange a payment plan with you, how about it babe?”

“Dean I told you it was a gift; I don’t need your money.”

“Who said anything about money?” he quipped with a leer and soapy hands cupping her breasts while running his thumbs over the tips of her nipples.

Rachel groaned surrendering to him and then…..

“No Dean what about Cas? I..You.. I would feel wrong about it, I already..”

“Yeah, you're not wrong. I’ll talk to Cas. I’ll explain. He won’t like it and besides I hate hiding things from him, so the final decision will be his, okay?”

“Mnnnn..okay.mmm….ooh Dean!”

Cas smiled as Dean entered the hospital room. 

“Hey baby, how’re you doing?” Dean was leaning over to give Cas a kiss.

“I’m good. Feel so much better; they say I’ve turned a corner. The treatment has been successful and…What is up with you? I haven’t seen you smile like that in while? Good news baby?”

“Yeah, seems like we both have good news today. We need to talk, look at this,” Dean pulled the cashier’s check out of his pocket and prepared to come clean. It was all for him. Cas was it for him.


End file.
